rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiwi's Gaming Drag Race: Season 1
Kiwi's Gaming Drag Race: Season 1 consists of 12 episodes. The characters were revealed on 10th of November, 2018. The season premiered on 11th of November, 2018. Plot overview Every season of Kiwi's Gaming Drag Race is filled with amazing queens from video games (and maybe some other places, not just video games) that compete to become the next drag superstar. Hope you all enjoy our amazing queens and hopefully you enjoy the twists too! (if there are any) This season's twist; Teams of 4 (Leaders have immunity on episode 2!) Leaders; KDA - Ahri Star Guardians - Syndra Heartseekers - Quinn Contestants The K/DA Team The Star Guardians Team The Heartseekers Team Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Kiwi's Gaming Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in 3rd place. :█ After the judges deliberated between the final 4, the contestant was chosen to be in the top 3. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and shantayed. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant returned tp the competition. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes Episode 1: 'Show Me Your Inner Kitty Girl!' * Main Challenge:'' The queens are challenged to represent an outfit that matches their personality and make a name for their kitty girl. * '''Challenge Winner: Ahri'' * '''Bottom Two: '''Quinn and Miss Fortune * '''Lip Sync Song: "Taki Taki" by DJ Snake, Selena Gomez, Cardi B and Ozuna. * Eliminated:' Miss Fortune' Episode 2: 'Bring It On, Monsters!' * Main Challenge:'' The queens are challenged to take a part in the GAGA musical, each of them singing live a gaga song and dancing to it. * '''Challenge Winner: Akali'' * '''Bottom Two: Evelynn and Orianna * Lip Sync Song: "Applause" by Lady Gaga. * Eliminated:' Evelynn' Episode 3: 'My Sweet Little Christmas Party.' * Mini Challenge:'' '' Our 10 queens had to act out one of the most memorable RPDR Untucked moments, all in pairs. * Mini Challenge Winner:'' Ahri'' * Mini Challenge Prize:'' '' The mini challenge winner earned the power to pick each pairing for the main challenge. * Main Challenge:'' '' IIIT'S ACTING TIME! The girls had to work in pairs to create the funniest short movie about them hosting a christmas party. * Main Challenge Winner:'' Soraka'' * Bottom Two: Orianna and Ashe. * Lip Sync Song: "Jealous Of My Boogie" by RuPaul. * Eliminated:' Orianna' Episode 4: 'May The Smartest Woman Win!' * Main Challenge:'' It's trivia time! The queens have to answer trivia questions and the team with more points, more polished runway looks and better performance overall in the trivia wins. * '''Challenge Winner: Kai'Sa'' * '''Bottom Two: Ashe and Xayah * Lip Sync Song: "Thank U, Next." by Ariana Grande. * Eliminated:' Xayah' Episode 5: 'Gayest Ball Ever! ' * Main Challenge:'' Slay us all with three looks for three themes; Rainbow-Slaughter, Unicorn Realness and RuPaul Inspired! * '''Challenge Winner: Ahri'' * '''Bottom Two: Ashe and Quinn * Lip Sync Song: "Woman Like Me" by Little Mix ft. Nicki Minaj. * Eliminated:' No one.' Episode 6: 'The Scariest Laugh Ever.' * Main Challenge:'' Play a role in the brand new horror comedy movie '''The Anus.' Be funny and make me jump off of my chair at the same time (; * Challenge Winner:'' Ahri'' * Bottom Two: Lux and Quinn * Lip Sync Song: "Diamonds" by Rihanna. * Eliminated:' Quinn' Episode 7: 'Snatch Game' * Main Challenge:'' Make your best celebrity impersonation!! * '''Challenge Winner: Syndra'' * '''Bottom Two: Ashe and Kai'Sa * Lip Sync Song: "Baby" by Clean Bandit ft. Marina & Luis Fonsi. * Eliminated:' Ashe' Episode 8: 'The Cocky Mommy Show!' * Main Challenge:'' The queens' improv skills are put to the test for a new talk show, "Cocky Mommy" hosted by Cardi B. * '''Challenge Winner: Lux'' * '''Bottom Two: Kai'Sa And Akali * Lip Sync Song: "POP/STARS" by K/DA, G-Idle, Madison Beer. * Eliminated:' Kai'Sa' Episode 9: 'It's Kiwi Time!' * Main Challenge:'' Show us your best Kiwi impersonation! * '''Challenge Winner: Ahri'' * '''Bottom Two: Lux and Akali. * Lip Sync Song: "Pound The Alarm" by Nicki Minaj. * Eliminated:' Lux' Episode 10: 'Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!' * Main Challenge:'' Write a verse to the song 'Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!' by VengaBoys. * '''Top 3:' Ahri, Soraka, Syndra. * Lip Sync Song: "Call Me Mother" by RuPaul. * Eliminated:' Akali' Summary Episode 1: Ahri and Evelynn became pretty close and even helped eachother with their outfits and concepts. Syndra was an outsider and didn't really get to know anyone. Lux and Ashe got to knew eachother. Xayah and Kai'Sa know eachother from before the show, and their past isn't the best... BACKSTORY; They fought over a man that didn't even deserve them. They were best friends before they met the questionable man, who at the end had to pick between the two of them. He picked Xayah, leaving Kai'Sa heartbroken and full of despair. END OF BACKSTORY. Miss Fortune and Quinn had a big attitude and thought they were slaying the challenge, while they actually flopped it real hard. Episode 2: Xayah and Kai'Sa already got into a fight. Xayah told Kai'Sa it was obvious Rakan(the man that broke Kai'Sa's heart) would pick Xayah, because Kai'Sa looks like a frog and no one likes frogs. Kai'Sa threw a comb at Xayah, but missed. After that she went crying over at her station, while Soraka and Ahri were there to calm her down. Evelynn and Syndra were on the side talking about how rude Xayah's attitude is and how bad they feel about Kai'Sa. Akali was really focused on slaying the challenge, because Lady Gaga was a guest judge and Akali loves her. Evelynn also loves Gaga, but stress got into her and she didn't do well. Quinn's immunity saved her from the bottom 2, while Evelynn was going to be a low safe. Ahri's part was good, but misunderstood by the judges. Syndra and Ashe were outshined once again and couldn't get to the tops. Episode 3: The mini challenge was won by Ahri, who used the prize very strategically. She set up Ashe and Orianna together because she knew they'd fail. She wanted revenge for her dear sister Evelynn, and she got it. Meanwhile she paired herself with Soraka just so they could get to know eachother, and turns out they actually became pretty close and were really strong in the challenge. Kai'Sa and Quinn on the other hand, weren't in good terms at all. Thankfully for them though, they pulled it off and saved themselves. Akali and Syndra did surprisingly well, even though they were set up to fail. Ahri thought Lux was really strong and was gonna pull Xayah to atleast a safe, but that didn't happen. Xayah failed them miserably and almost cost them to fall into the bottom 2. Xayah and Kai'Sa fought on set and were set up for discussion between the producers. Xayah attacked Kai'Sa once again for struggling with her words. Her attitude got into Kai'Sa again, and this time she wasn't hurt - she was M A D. Right after Xayah and Lux ended filming their short movie, Kai'Sa grabbed Xayah's hair and put her to the floor. The girls started fighting real hard and Xayah was blackeyed. Kai'Sa had a bite mark on her shoulder, so they both had to go to the emergency room. Meanwhile Quinn was laughing at the whole situation and Lux really didn't like it. The two of them had a little fight too - Lux told Quinn she's really disrespectful and being a bitch towards the two other girls, because it was a really serious situation. Quinn gave 0 fucks and just straight up told Lux her wigs are crusty and that she's ugly. There is another rivalry going on, and anything could happen after. Find out next episode what's going to happen with Xayah and Kai'Sa's fate. Episode 4: Kai'Sa and Xayah's fate was in the hands of the other girls. They were told they're going to compete in a trivia and they'll be the team captains for their teams. Kai'Sa, Ahri, Syndra and Soraka dominated the trivia and Xayah, Akali, Lux, Quinn and Ashe dominated the runway. It came down to the overall performance in the trivia, which sent Xayah home. There was still a lipsync just for entertainment, but it was obvious that Xayah was going home. Ahri and Lux got the most answers in the trivia, Akali and Soraka had the best looks, Kai'Sa and Akali's overall performances were the best. Lux and Quinn couldn't cooperate well in the challenge which caused their whole team to flop and get Xayah sent home. Category:Seasons Category:Kiwi2507 Category:Kiwi Category:Kiwi's Shows